Another Romeo and Juliet Story
by WhenFangirlsAttack00
Summary: Romeo and Juliet like you've never seen them before. Ayame and Koga are hopeless romantics in love, but can they keep their love true while dealing with their fighting families? this only loosely follows the story of Romeo and Juliet. It's not the play
1. Fifteen

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I don't own the play Romeo and Juliet either.

Chapter 1: Fifteen

A young girl stood on her balcony staring out into the vast unknown. There was so much to see, yet no way of knowing what lay beyond the boundaries of her family's castle. But the daydream was soon over because there was a sudden knock on the large door of girl's room.

"Lady Ayame, it is time for you to come down now. The Lord is ready for your appearance."

Ayame sighed. Of course it was time. It was time to go downstairs and be greeted by thousands of guests that she didn't even know. To be the center of attention in a world that she wanted no part in. To be given an approving look from her grandfather and be told happy birthday. But what was so happy about it?

There was another stern knock. "Lady Ayame it is not becoming of a young woman to behave in such a procrastinating manner. I expect to see you ready in a minute or your grandfather will not be pleased."

Ayame hung her head low as she finished braiding her red hair and laced a pearl necklace around her neck. With a fleeting look in the grand mirror that hung above her queen sized bed, Ayame slipped out of her bedroom and gracefully made her way to the large double staircases that led to the ground floor.

As she began to descend she could hear a deep voice announcing her presence. "Presenting, Lady Ayame Telupac, noble lady of our lands." There was some applause but not much, and then the party continued as though Ayame was not even there.

"What is the point of having a birthday party, if you aren't even welcome?" The girl whispered to herself.

Ayame's night consisted of music played by a very expensive yet very untalented orchestra group, dances with men that looked as though they could be aged twenty years older then herself, some meaningless conversation, and feelings of loneliness and discomfort. Overall, the night was not ending on a good note, not that it started out on one anyway.

It was around ten when Ayame spotted her grandfather in the crowd. She watched as he slowly drifted towards her and halted when he was in arms reach. He made no real movement or contact with his granddaughter, but instead he spoke the words that Ayame had been waiting for all night long.

"Happy fifteenth birthday Ayame, you are really growing up into a fine young lady." And that was it. Ayame let her gaze fall to the marble floor as her grandfather stepped back into the crowd of endless faces, leaving her in the dark. That's how it always was.

It was two' clock and the party had not even begun to die down. Ayame had many thoughts of sneaking up to her room for the rest of the night, but she knew that she would be caught before she even took the first step.

Ayame sighed and decided that if she was going to stay up and be tortured into being host of a birthday party that had turned more into a house party, she could as least go out to the gardens where she could be alone with her thoughts.

Out in the fresh night air, Ayame felt more alive then she had all night long. She slipped her feet out of her white high-heels, and allowed her bare feet to grace over the cool stone pathway that trailed throughout the entire castle yard gardens. As she stood out in the breeze, she let her pale pink dress ruffle and be swept around her legs. It was as though nature was calling out to Ayame to become the person that she knew she was.

The gardens had always been Ayame's favorite thing about the large castle grounds. Throughout Ayame's entire life, she had been sentenced to an unspoken isolation inside of the castle's boundaries.

It had always seemed that the castle was a prison, and that the only way to at least pretend to be free, was to go out into the abundant greenery and stay there for as long as you could. Ayame's mind contained many memories of hiding out in the gardens' underbrush, always trying to buy time from being metaphorically chained inside of the four walls that she was forced to call home.

"Ha, some fantasy life I have." The girl chuckled to herself. "Living the life of princess is not all it's talked up to be." Ayame meandered around the gardens for awhile until arriving at a golden bench that had been placed in front of a statue of what could be implied as a married couple. Ayame produced a sad smile as she moved closer.

"Hello mother, father." Ayame bowed her head as she approached the massive statue of her parents. The statue stood as a grave for the young couple; however no one was buried in the place. The monument simply stood as a memory, a tribute to the Lord's passed on family. But to Ayame, it was much more then that. It was a symbol of peace, faith, hope, and love.

Ayame let herself fall onto the bench and let a few crystal tears escape from her eyes. It had been years since the death of her parents, and most of her memories of them were faded and uncertain. Yet Ayame still wept every time she came to this place. She didn't know why either. She just did.

She must have been sitting there for a long time, because by the time that he showed up, the music had ceased playing, and only light chatter could be heard from the courtyard. When she had felt a hand beneath her chin, she had noticed that her eyes had been closed, because all she could see was black. When she allowed the owner of the hand to lightly pull her face up to his, she realized that she must have been crying a lot, because her vision was severely blurry. And when the young man pulled out a handkerchief and gently wiped her eyes, she made the connection that this was the best thing that had happened to her all night, because anything was better then what had occurred previously.

"Are you okay ma'am?" The brown haired man asked in a deep yet sweet voice.

Ayame responded in a soft tentative tone. "Yes, thank you for your concern. It was extremely kind of you to worry about me." Ayame hadn't noticed that she had been avoiding eye contact with her companion, but when she raised her head to acknowledge the man properly, she lost slight of everything.

Her dark green eyes locked onto to his light blue ones, and in their gaze held something that neither one could ever hope to describe. It was a feeling of deep compassion, of trust. It was the creation of something greater then the both of them. It was a sensation that was more magical then anything else.

"This might sound rude," Ayame began. "But can I please ask for your name?"

However there was no time for the answer to come out of the man's lips, for a familiar voice answered her question instead.

"Koga Eugatnom. What in the name of hell are you doing on Telupac property!" Lord Telupac was maintaining control of his voice far better then many would've done in his position. "I suggest you get out of here, before you give me a reason to start war with your people. I'm sure your mother and father would love that."

"I have no family." The man called Koga replied. "A family supports you, and believes in you. My family is no family of mine." Koga's voice didn't waver, or show any sign of weakness as he confronted the noble before him.

"I see. Well I hope you'll understand that as long as Eugatnom blood runs through your veins, you are not welcomed to ever set foot in my domain. You're parents know that perfectly clear, and I suggest you do well to learn it as well. Now pick up what is left of you dignity, get away from my granddaughter, and never think about blemishing my kingdom with your presence again."

"GRANDFATHER!" Ayame shouted out in complaint. However guards were soon sent to restrain her, and after several moments of struggling, everything was black. The last thing that Ayame could remember seeing was the image of the young brown haired blue eyed man named Koga Eugatnom.

AN: Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of what I hope will become an amazing fanfic! Please review and tell me what you thought of it. This is the first time that I'm trying something like this so bear with me while I update.


	2. Forever & Always

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I don't own the play Romeo and Juliet either.

Chapter 2: Forever & Always

Ayame stood outside in the cold morning air. The sun was just beginning to rise, and the vibrant colors of red and gold instantaneously filled the darkness of Ayame's heart. All sadness was wiped away and was momentarily replaced with the warmth of the new day's sun. However the sensation of completion didn't last long, and soon the emptiness returned and enveloped Ayame's heart leaving only broken memories and hopeless dreams.

It had been two weeks since the party, and two weeks since the Telupac girl had seen the young boy who had been called Koga. That name had been permanently etched into the redhead's mind. Koga. The name itself was enough to make tears appear instantaneously. All she could see were the stunning blue eyes, the charcoal black hair, and the warm color of his skin. Even his sweet scent filled her soul and sent her spinning out of control.

Questions filled Ayame's body, and she was constantly clouded with memories of those few short minutes. In reality, that miniscule stretch of time meant nothing. But to Ayame, it was the beginning of something greater happening inside of her. And all Ayame could think about was where could he be, and was he thinking about her?

&&&&&

Koga sat out on the Eugatnom estate's front steps. He was staring out into the horizon, watching as the sun slowly rose up and touched the sky. For the past two weeks the same sun had risen and fallen, yet at the same time, the sun had been different. There was always something changing within the sun that Koga could never quite put his finger on.

However the sun was the least of his concerns. All that Koga had time to think about was Ayame. That had been the name of the beautiful girl that he had interacted with at the party the other day. She had the most marvelous green eyes, and cherry red hair. Her voice had been timid, yet it had also held a note of confidence and strength. Everything about her was precious.

Koga soon found that the more he thought about her, the more he longed to be rid of his identity. He was born into the Eugatnom family, and now more then ever, that name was a curse. It was the only thing preventing him from seeing Ayame.

He had known that going on Telupac territory was against everything that he had been taught, yet he went to the party, believing that something good would happen. And it did. He had met Ayame, and for the first time in a long while, he had felt happy. All of his worries had fled and he was left with a feeling of wholeness, of completion. It was something that no amount of words could ever explain, and never would.

&&&&&

As the day ended and the stars began to twinkle and shine, both Ayame and Koga were witnesses. Ayame sat out on her balcony with her clean wet hair draping over her shoulders and soaking the top half of her light pink nightgown. Her eyes stared out in wonder over the night sky and all of its mysteries.

Koga had climbed out one of the top floor windows, and lay spread out on top of the roof. He was also dressed in clothes appropriate for sleep, yet not a hint of tiredness could be spotted on his face as he cast his vision to take in the dark scenery that surrounded him.

Both were overcome by the pure beauty and innocence that nature held, however neither could stop their minds from wandering around in search for the answers that were missing from their lives. Yet somehow through all of the confusion and sadness, the velvet sky was able to sustain their longing for answers and was capable of captivating their attention and focusing it on the life of the world that was always in motion around them. That was the power of nightfall. It could calm every aspect of the world until it came to a total rest in sleep.

It was then that it shone across the skyline. Very faint yet still visible. Out beyond the horizon was the breathtaking lunar rainbow. Koga and Ayame had only read about the rainbow that could only be seen at night, and had never once believed that it could be seen in this region. Yet there it was in sky. The colors were hard to make out, but it was unmistakably the lunar rainbow. It was a magical sight and it touched the two young lovers.

Both made a silent promise that day. They promised that they would one day meet again. That one day, they would be reunited and would never be part. Nothing could hold them back. Even if they were far away now, they would be together, and the next time, it would be forever and always. It was the lunar rainbow promise.

AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I thought the ending was really sweet or at least I tried to make it sweet. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. Sorry about the long wait I'll try to update soon.


End file.
